Gundam SEED: Afterwards
by blottyparchment
Summary: Farewells have to be made, but two hearts are destined to meet again. An unexpected encounter with a girl, does it foretell some deeper connection in the future? Chap 6 up.
1. Convergence Point

Pardon me for getting things wrong or writing things in a not-good-enough way that will justify the elements of a good Gundam Seed fic that doesn't involve war, just peaceful times. By the time you finish reading this chapter, it'll either be criticized or left with 0 reviews. Now, _that's_ harsh. Anyway, onto the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed....you know the drill.

Note: This fic was written way before a sequel to SEED was confirmed. This fic happens a year after the events of SEED. Note that, Destiny starts 2 years after its prequel. Originally, I named the new chairman Guila Ortega, but since we know that the chairman of ZAFT is now Gilbert Dullindal, I changed it. And since I wasn't sure what happened to the characters, I have created quite a different scenario from what actually happens. Still, the story I had in mind is a bit same as what actually happens in Destiny, except for a few things. Some characters are OOC here (Yzak in particular). Also, this is NOT the secret meeting in Destiny's episode 1. It's an open conference. I'm just trying to bridge the gap between SEED and Destiny. I plan to write two scenarios. The first one is Athrun going back to PLANT but only for a while and the second one, which I might write later on, leans more towards what really could have occurred during the two-year lapse.

-----

Gundam SEED: Afterwards

Chapter 1

Convergence Point

-----

A young man of 17, garbed in a crisp and immaculate black suit, moved along through a sea of people, all in red uniforms. He walked with the gait of a trained soldier and projected an impassivity hard to thaw. Besides the young man's attire, his ultramarine hair that reached up to his shoulders and piercing emerald pools distinguished him completely from the general mass of coordinators.

Another thing that was not hard to notice was the necklace that dangled openly around his neck. It tinkled in time with the man's steps. A roseate stone hung at the center.

"Athrun!" cried out a voice from behind.

Athrun Zala turned his head to catch the sight of a silver-haired man wearing ZAFT colors.

"Yzak!" Athrun blinked, astonished to find one of his former co-mobile suit pilots. Yzak Jule joined him, out of breath. Athrun scrutinized him in the few seconds that this person was trying to take in the gust of air he lost. Yzak still had that same effeminate coiffure. His greyish-white eyes were as sharp as ever.

"Ara, your scar's gone," quipped Athrun, noting Yzak's clean face. It was devoid of any trace of the souvenir that Athrun remembered Yzak obtained from Kira Yamato.

Yzak grinned widely. "You're not the first to comment about it, you know."

Athrun tried to figure out why this guy was here. He suddenly recalled that Yzak had become a member of the council his mother had been in. And from what he knew, Yzak was becoming a great influence in the office.

A thought crept into Athrun's mind. He doubted that Yzak would totally forget about yesterday. In any case, he wanted to try something out just to test the silver-haired coordinator.

"_Strike_ me if I'm wrong, but I heard you're the youngest council member right now," Athrun said teasingly. He watched Yzak closely, waiting for his reaction.

Yzak raised an eyebrow. "Ha-ha. Not funny, Athrun. I am _not_ falling for that anymore."

Athrun could not stop himself. He laughed. "Then that proves that you've matured a great deal."

Yzak looked incredulously at this man who had been a very sober and level-headed leader a while back. Athrun seemed to be changing and he was unaware of that, it seemed. "You've grown a lot more different than you used to be. In fact, you've actually learned how to make lame puns."

Confused, Athrun stared questioningly at Yzak. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm guessing you're here because of what's going to happen today," said Yzak, totally avoiding Athrun's inquiry.

Athrun nodded. "Ah. I want to see how this will turn out."

"And of course you have the right to. You helped in ending this war."

Silence. Athrun gazed far-off into the distance. Yzak decided that it was his cue to leave but not before taking notice of the ornament around Athrun's neck.

Yzak parted with Athrun, bidding him a farewell that seemed to be unheard and thinking random thoughts concerning the neck ornament. Somehow, it sparked his interest. _Hmm. Since when did _Athrun_ get that necklace? Maybe from Lacus?....or maybe...._

-----

The first ever convention since the cease-fire agreement between ZAFT and the OMNI member-states was going to be held that day. Today, not only the two sides were expected to be present, but all the neutral countries were to be there too. The United Emirates of Orb was amongst these neutral countries.

A foremost goal was to establish the mutual agreement that everyone hoped for. The irrevocable bloodshed that became a bitter memory for all must ebb now. Let it be washed away by the tide, dissipate, diminish... People who lost loved ones, soldiers who died in the war, all those who were killed...time cannot bring them back. The wounds would not heal but the pain can be eased. At least, that was what everyone has been working for right now. An aimless present and an empty future....how would man put together the broken pieces?

Athrun wondered if he did help end the war. He knew himself that, at first, he was like a yes-man, lapping up all the information that was fed to him. And because of that narrow-mindedness, he even confronted his best friend, Kira, branding him an enemy just because he sided with earth. For one who hated getting involved in the war, Kira had been going down the right path after all. He fought for what was worth protecting.

For a moment, Athrun realized that he did not so much as attempt to understand the situation. It was like a drug-user who was getting worse day by day. The war intoxicated him into almost killing his friend. War was like a drug gone wrong. Taking a whiff could just as easily get you addicted.

That was the past now. It was now time for the human race, naturals and coordinators alike, to take its medication. Presently, everyone is lodging in this big hospital, recuperating for the better. This was probably what Lacus Clyne, Athrun's former fiancée, envisioned for so long.

Athrun thought of the last time he talked with Cagalli on earth. That was half a year ago, before Athrun had to leave. Cagalli had a deal with him. _"_ You'll go fix your people and I'll go fix mine," she had told Athrun. At that time, Athrun could not help but laugh. He remembered all too well the glare that which Cagalli returned. "Why? What's wrong with what I just said?" Cagalli had asked. She flushed red. Athrun had his reasons not to reveal things.

He had been thinking about how childish Cagalli put it in words. Yet, these words were true and sincere. That was what Athrun admired in her. The young heir of the late Prime Minister Athha was optimistic at heart. Though her ideas of pacifism lacked the realism of the times, Athrun felt that they were contagious. Cagalli's words reached him before. It had been no different when she said that she would fix her people.

Reminiscing about his memories with Cagalli made Athrun unconsciously touch the roseate stone the girl gave him. Athrun realized that his thoughts had been fleeting a lot that day. He had been doing a lot of walking too. The azure-haired coordinator stopped short when he came upon a crowd of the majority of the staff gathered around the entrance of the building he was in. Curious as to finding out what was going on, Athrun moved closer.

The delegates to attend the Peace Convention were slowly pouring in. The host people, ZAFT, received them with the utmost reverence. But the strange thing was, the person who was needed the most to deal with the arriving delegates was nowhere to be seen. Athrun searched the stream of people for the president.

"Ah, Athrun Zala, you're here," said someone near Athrun.

Athrun diverted his attention to the speaker. It was the missing person - the newly-seated president who replaced his father. He was the enigmatic Gilbert Dullindal. An honest man in his mid-thirties with a clean record. His benevolent demeanor appealed to the public, rendering him the highest position in the council.

"Chairman Dullindal!" Athrun exclaimed.

The chairman winced slightly. He made a gesture of bringing his index finger to his lips. "Please do be quiet, my son," warned Gilbert. "I'm trying to be as inconspicuous as possible."

Athrun smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, chairman."

Chairman Dullindal stayed in the background. He acted like an overseer, but was not quite one. He seemed not to stand out in the crowd, yet one look at him would make one tell himself not to dismiss this person. Who was Gilbert Dullindal anyway?

"Sir, aren't you supposed to be welcoming the arriving delegates?"

"They," Gilbert said, referring to the welcoming committee, "can handle things themselves. I'd rather stay here and watch our guests from a distance."

Athrun understood Gilbert's intended meaning. Obviously, there was still some tension between naturals and coordinators. A short time was not enough to completely erase the records of the nightmares of the past. Gilbert was being sensible. Athrun liked that in the president. He knew that Gilbert would be doing a better job of being at the helm than the power-hungry Patrick Zala. Gilbert Dullindal did not seem to be a leader who would desert his people's ideals. Yes, he would soundly steer the ship through these tempestuous times.

"Hmm. It appears to be that I've been found out," noted Gilbert, as a young officer in a red ZAFT regulation uniform came running up to him.

"Chairman Gilbert, we've been looking all over for you!"

Gilbert turned his attention to this subordinate, fatherly concern written on his face. "What is it, Rhett?"

"It's about the Orb party! The leader wants to see you!" reported Rhett.

Athrun's eyes widened at this bit of information. Did he hear right? Cagalli was here? It was true that he expected a delegate from Orb to be sent to that convention, but it never occurred to him that Orb might not be sending any delegates at all. The leader herself could be the one attending. Then again, judging from the leader's nature, Athrun was not surprised that Cagalli Yula Athha would come in person.

"Here they come!"

A personage of greater importance than the delegates who just came in before seemed to have arrived right at that moment. He or she was accompanied by an entourage of bodyguards, each with with an armband of an unknown insignia on his right arm. Anyone who got in the way was asked to step aside with stiff modesty.

Athrun studied closely the insignia. The regalia was of a white sphere on a blue background. There were some intricate patterns on the sphere that Athrun could not identify. Nevertheless, he recognized the insignia that belonged to the non-aligned state, Orb.

Athrun noticed a cloaked figure amidst the body of possés. He immediately knew who it was even though the hood was pulled up.

The cloaked figure halted and so did the bodyguards in perfect synch. The person glanced from left to right, as if searching for someone. Chairman Gilbert stepped forth. The hands of the cloaked figure shot out to pull down the hood of the cloak, revealing a young lady of about 17 years with formidable aureate eyes and richly golden locks. A resolute expression was set on her face, the aura of a strong-willed person emanating from her.

"You are the leader of Orb, I presume?" queried Chairman Gilbert.

"I am," replied Cagalli. "And you are?"

"I am the newly-elected president of ZAFT's council, Gilbert Dullindal. I understand that you want to speak about something to me."

All the while, Cagalli had been making an effort to keep the calm composure exhibited by leaders. She never really had experiences on public relations. Back in Orb, she tried hard to practice rationality. Cagalli forced herself to keep control of her brash temper. Her father taught her that decisions ride on the leader and the decisions one makes has to work out for all those concerned. Well, that would be for most of the time. Sometimes, it cannot be helped that your decisions will be opposed by others. The clashing of beliefs was unavoidable, after all.

Oh, how the premature leader of Orb wished that she developed her diplomatic skills at an earlier age.

When Cagalli arrived on PLANT, she had been itching to discuss about a few particulars with the coordinators' president. But, coming face to face with Gilbert Dullindal's person, she lacked the nerve to say out straight what she wanted to say. Instead, she changed her mind at the last minute. "You are not mistaken, president. But, it's not that urgent a matter. We can talk about it later," Cagalli said to Gilbert. _Chickenheart! _Cagalli told herself. The golden-haired Orb princess was cursing herself internally. She knew she was blushing already.

Gilbert smiled open-heartedly. He seemed to have comprehended the struggle going on inside the head of the youth. "Very well. I'll have you escorted to the conference room, then. "

Cagalli was inwardly relieved. For the next event, she was unprepared for.

" Athrun Zala," Gilbert called out to the one of the bystanders.

If Cagalli had been drinking a glass of juice, she would have spit the juice out. She instantly felt aware of her actions. _Now he's seen you act stupid....again. _Cagalli had a glimpse of that familiar blue hair seconds before she trained her eyes down on her feet. But she could not see her feet, realizing that she had been wearing a cloak that reached up to the floor. In fact, her whole body was covered by her long white cloak.

"Please lead the Orb party to the conference room," Gilbert requested-ordered.

Athrun conformed with a bow and approached Cagalli with reserve. "This way.....Cagalli," he said, uttering Cagalli's name just above a whisper. The coordinator walked ahead of Cagalli for a few steps. Then, on second thoughts, he slackened his pace until Cagalli was beside him. He observed that the bodyguards had fallen back and was now following the two from behind. Both had their eyes aimed forward.

Cagalli was speculating about what Athrun's reaction could have been when he saw her. She had not been counting on his being there. On the other hand, Athrun had been considering his feelings when he recognized the cloaked figure as Cagalli. For some reason, Athrun felt strange. He had not made contact with Kira and the others for half a year now. Athrun missed his friends a lot. And despite being busy, he often found himself thinking about them, especially Cagalli. He only found solace in the protection stone that was his memento of Cagalli.

And now here she was in person, walking beside him. Athrun wondered whether Cagalli had changed? For him, Cagalli was the most complex person he ever met. There were times when Cagalli was undecided, while other times she was clear-cut. Aside from that, Cagalli was someone who was candid about her feelings. Athrun counted all the times he talked with others. He always had to converse with them in a formal manner. The same went for Lacus.

But, in Cagalli's case, things were different. Going back to the time the two of them were stranded on an island, Athrun saw her as a feisty youth who did not know what war really meant. He was wrong. In the end, Athrun learned to reconsider his principles about fighting. Encountering Cagalli the second time, Athrun learned even more from her. He began to see things in a new light. Athrun was thankful he met this person.

Asuran had a strong urge to hug Cagalli but he knew that would be very uncomfortable at the moment, given the situation and place. Surely, Cagalli would be embarrassed. She always was. So, sentimentalities would have to wait after. _What should I do, then? _Athrun thought. _I don't want her to think I'm not happy to see her._

Unexpectedly, Cagalli made the first move. She touched Athrun's hand, rather shy of her gesture. "Hey, long time no see."

"Ah," came Athrun's reply. "How are you and the rest doing?"

"As usual, it's been kinda crazy in Orb. But I think I can handle things finely. Kira and Lacus are doing well. They're sending their regards to you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So, have you been keeping your end of the bargain?"

"I'm proud to say that I have. What about you?"

"Well, I've been reading past documents about the old leaders of earth. I came across these two policies that Mikhail Gorbachev, a man who became leader of USSR at some point, had widely promoted during his time. It's this glasnost and perestroika stuff."

"What about them?"

"Glasnost is openness and perestroika is reconstruction. I've been trying to implement these two things in Orb. It's actually working, you know," said Cagalli, smiling. Athrun could see that Cagalli really took what she said at heart. He smiled as well.

"That's good. I think the Earth Alliance and ZAFT need to do just the same."

"Hah. I doubt that their leaders would let themselves be caught dead trying to follow in the footsteps of a foolish 17-year old." Cagalli felt the bitterness in her words as she said them.

"Like teaching Pink-chan how not to be rude, huh?" And Athrun laughed.

"Speaking of Pink-chan, it broke down just a few weeks ago. Probably because it's bounced enough to loosen some internal parts. But no need to worry, Kira fixed Pink-chan up. Now it's been bobbing up and down more than ever. It even tried to jump as high as Torii could fly."

"Pink-chan always was an eccentric Haro," Athrun remarked. "I don't know why. Its hyperactive level has always been high."

The conversation began to wind down as they finally arrived at their destination. Athrun had been leading Cagalli up elevators and down long corridors with many turns. When they came to a vast hall just like the lobby, Athrun opened one side of double doors at the end of the hallway. The young man ushered the leader of Orb into a high-ceilinged room full of buzzing people. About four bodyguards trailed behind. The rest stayed back. Inside the room was an enormous round table. Several were already seated while some were pacing around the room. Most of the delegates took a brief glimpse of the new arrival and quickly lost interest. Either they didn't know who Cagalli was or they thought she was just another representative haling from some unknown nation. They were most likely thinking that this representative was lesser than themselves and she did not deserve their due attention.

"Haughty bunch, aren't they?" Cagalli muttered under her breath.

"It can't be helped," said Athrun, guiding Cagalli to an empty seat.

Cagalli threw off her white cloak and one of her bodyguards accepted the cloak. The other three took their places slightly behind the guy holding Cagalli's cloak. Hands at their back, the bodyguards looked imposing and intimidating altogether.

"Cagalli, can't you tell them to be more at ease?" Athrun asked Cagalli, indicating the four towering figures.

"They _are_ at ease," Cagalli answered. "It makes them fidgety if they're not standing in that posture."

"Is that so?" Athrun, who had been examining Cagalli's bodyguards, only took that moment to look at Cagalli. He was stunned to see what Cagalli had on. She looked like a real lady, dressing the part of a royalty. The 17-year old was dressed in a flowing, jade gown that clung to her slender figure. The gown allowed the yellow-haired girl to show off her shoulders and a black choker complemented her neck.

"C-cagalli...." stammered Athrun.

"What?" Cagalli was oblivious of the effect her attire had on the ultramarine-haired coordinator.

"You're wearing a dress," Athrun said, stating the obvious. He was incapable of saying anything intelligible.

"Oh!" Cagalli was suddenly becoming conscious of her appearance again. It was the first time Athrun saw her in a gown and she imagined Asuran was not used to witnessing a ladylike Cagalli. Cagalli reddened a shade of pink and avoided Athrun's stare. " Don't get any wrong ideas. I'm only wearing this because Lacus forced me to."

Athrun's expression softened, an almost invisible smile formed on his face. "It looks good on you," he found the words involuntarily coming out. Athrun was amused in spite of himself.

Cagalli blushed even more profusely, feeling even more awkward now. "Well, thank you," she mumbled, abruptly plopping down on a seat to avoid drawing any more attention. Having Athrun notice her dress was already too much than she could bear.

It was too late. The ongoing hum of conversations stopped. A lot of people, the greater number being the females, were now eyeing the green-clad lady whom they have chosen to ignore earlier. She seemed to be the odd one out because of her different wardrobe. The four bodyguards also served to set this person apart.

The double doors swung open. All eyes turned on the ZAFT group as they entered the room. The venerable President Gilbert Dullindal appeared among the ZAFT council members, assuming his place. Cagalli sat as properly as she knew how and glanced at her surroundings. All the delegates were serious in accordance. Cagalli ventured to take a speedy look at her back. Her company of imposing towers stood rigidly. Then, Cagalli was surprised to see Athrun quiescently standing next to her bodyguards.

Athrun caught Cagalli staring at him. He flashed her a quick smile. Cagalli turned red, averting her gaze. The long-awaited Peace Convention was now starting.

to be continued...


	2. How Reality and Fairy Tales Do Not Mix

Well, here's the second chapter. I'll try to keep the pace faster. I'm still not yet sure how this will turn out. Anyway, thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer:....-.- I don't own Gundam SEED and the usual stuff.

-----

Gundam SEED: Afterwards

Chapter 2

How Reality and Fancy Fairy Tales Do Not Mix

-----

The Peace Conference was the breaking point by which Naturals and Coordinators would test if they could co-exist with each other. The bottom line of it was, if everyone could not come to an agreement with anyone right then and there, what more if one race tried to fit the other into their own definition of a peaceful world?

People had waited for so long for this moment to come. Now that it was there, Cagalli was not sure how matters would turn out. She just had to hold her breath.

Cagalli hoped that their tiny, luminous flame would not only hold out long enough but burn even more brighter in the welling up darkness; that the negative feelings wallowing in the deep would just sink down.

The young leader of Orb snapped out of her reverie. It had only been a few minutes into the meeting and her attention was already swayed by her wandering thoughts. Cagalli blamed it on her strange quirk of being a poor listener when the topic was motivating and vice versa. That was because, when she sympathized a lot with what was being said, she tended to muse a lot about it herself.

Cagalli threw a glance at Athrun's direction. He was standing behind her, listening very intently. _He's probably used to these things. _She thought. _Well, if Athrun can do it, I can too. _

The youth soon found herself being pulled into the flow of conversation.

"I believe that there is no room for tyranny, envy, and greed in this new world we are trying to build," Gilbert Dullindal was saying. "These things have only become the root cause of this incessant war. And the nuclear weapons, these so-called keys, by which we thought would end the war, they have been mistakes we should never have committed."

The murmur of assent was heard amidst the delegates of different nations. Cagalli felt glad that everyone was already realizing his follies. But, wait. Things were too good to be true. There were always a few who would oppose. Cagalli was searching for them now.

"So, you're saying that we should follow the example of neutral countries such as Orb?" said someone out of blue.

It was a harmless question. But these kinds of questions often lead to....Cagalli did not want to think about it. She could be wrong. Everyone turned his/her eyes on this antagonist.

He was a hazel-eyed, raven-haired person who looked as young as Cagalli, Athrun, and not to mention, Yzak, who was sitting a few seats away from President Dullindal. All the rest stared at him as if they were wondering why a young man like him was there. Certainly, there were other young people present there aside from him. But, they were not ones to try drawing attention to themselves.

"What I'm saying is, should Naturals and Coordinators live a life of mixed culture just like Orb?" rephrased the man. Then, he added with a sarcastic smile, "_Can mankind do it?_"

A stillness hung in the air as the question hit point blank, snaking into the minds of the listeners.

"Personally, I think it would be impossible, what with the differences and all," he drawled on.

Somehow, Athrun felt that this provocation might incite strong responses from Cagalli. And he was right.

"It's not impossible," came Cagalli's voice, ringing clear in the vastness of silence. It seemed to hold some power of its own.

The raven-haired man scanned the faces, looking for his brave challenger. His eyes fell on a golden-haired female with defiant flame-colored eyes. Cagalli.

"This Peace Convention is proof of it," continued Cagalli, locking eyes with the former.

"May I ask who you are, Miss?"

"Is it any of your business to know?"

"You should be happy that I'm actually regarding you, Miss, because I don't usually pay attention to unimportant people." Cagalli imagined him saying this. But what he actually said was, and with a smirk even, "It's not a crime to know, is it?"

Cagalli's hackles rose. Underneath the table, she was clenching her fists. Athrun stirred ever so slightly, ready to do/say anything to placate the easily excitable lady.

".....Cagalli Yula Athha..." Cagalli managed to tell him through gritted teeth. If there was one thing she hated, it was revealing her identity.

The man placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, studying Cagalli with renewed interest. "Athha huh? You must be the heir of the late Prime Minister Athha."

The mere mention of the name of Athha was enough to reawaken the dormancy amongst the people inside the conference hall. Inaudible whispers were exchanged; glances were made Cagalli's way.

Gilbert Dullindal's only reaction was a whimsical smile at this development of their Peace Convention. He kept silent.

As for Athrun, he was worrying a lot about Cagalli.

And in Cagalli's shoes, the teenager was trying hard to restrain herself.

The representatives were arguing a bit now, mostly dropping in 'Orb', 'ZAFT', neutrality, and the likes into the discussion. The comments mainly came from the black-haired man. Still, he was bludgeoning his radical opinions, which seemingly (and sharply) pointed a lot to neutral countries, especially Orb. No one knew why.

Athrun looked at the back of the person who filled his thoughts a lot. He could see her golden head drooping down, her back in a slouched position. Her hands were still clenched tightly.

_She must be very mad now. _Athrun was thinking.

He decided to approach Chairman Dullindal. Stooping down a little, he said into his ear, "Sir, may I have permission to take Ca...I mean, Prime Minister Athha out?"

Gilbert glanced up at the bent over figure. "And why is that?"

Athrun hesitated for a while. "I have known her to get temperamental over such talks...." he said carefully.

Gilbert smiled warmheartedly. "Athrun Zala, there is no need to ask permission from me. You are free to do as you want."

"I-I just felt that it was formal to let you know." Athrun did know that he was free to do as he wanted. But he did not like to abuse his privileges, let alone exercise them. His powers, if he allowed himself to think that way, were (frighteningly) almost on par with the highest office in the government. Why it came to be like that Athrun kept to himself.

Pushing those things aside, Athrun walked over to Cagalli. Even while his face was already level to hers, she did not seem to notice the blue-haired coordinator.

"Cagalli, let's go."

Cagalli lost the stormy mood she had been bottling up and turned to Athrun with a dazed look. "Huh?" was all she could say, incomprehension written all over her face.

"Let's go out. Come on!" With that, Athrun held onto her bare elbow, tugging her up. And before Cagalli could even react, her bodyguards were already moving in.

"It's alright, you guys," Cagalli blurted out to the bodyguards, putting up her palms. Then, turning back to Athrun, she hissed, "what are you doing? We're in the middle of a conference!"

"That's okay," persisted Athrun. "Now, haul yourself up."

Cagalli, after some thought, finally complied. With a gesture, she signaled her bodyguards to stay put. The two teenagers quietly left the conference hall.

-----

"Are you sure it's okay to leave just like that?" Cagalli kept on asking Athrun.

"Of course," was Athrun's two-word answer, furnishing it with one of his rare smiles.

It was as if time had stopped at that moment. Cagalli found herself going soft in the inside. Awkwardly turning away from him, she felt the blood creeping up to her face. _I hate it when he smiles like that..._

"Cagalli?" Athrun peered at her questioningly.

"Y-yes?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Cagalli started walking briskly, but was stopped by Athrun, as he told her, "Wait! You're going back to the conference hall?"

Cagalli blinked. Again, she gave Athrun a confused stare. "Huh?"

"That corridor leads to the conference room," Athrun explained.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Athrun laughed and Cagalli glowered at him as she backtracked her way.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow at Athrun, putting her hands on her hips. It was one of those times again when Athrun would suddenly laugh out after Cagalli did things. And no matter how much Cagalli tried to cajole the reason out of him, Athrun was always able to elude her.

Cagalli sighed heavily. It was her way of saying 'I give up'.

They continued walking, with Cagalli having no idea where Athrun was leading her. The conference hall was far behind now.

"That guy pisses me off," Cagalli said at random.

Athrun did not have to ask whom Cagalli was referring to. "He seems to enjoy doing it," Athrun pointed out.

"Who is he anyway?"

"I don't know. All I know is, there are still a few of his type around."

Cagalli paused. "Then, this peace is wrong."

"What part of it?"

"The part wherein there has to be antagonists...." Cagalli trailed off, staring down at her hands.

Athrun looked at Cagalli with sympathy. "It's just like you said. There are antagonists. That means, life can never really be a fairy tale ending in 'happily ever after'. There will always be people who take pleasure in trampling the wishes of others. They are unavoidable. That's why we have to protect our beliefs and hope they will see things our way."

"....someday?" Cagalli hazarded tentatively but hopefully.

"Yes, someday."

"You really are a mature person, Athrun," commented Cagalli, eyes lighting up with admiration. She smiled at him.

This time, it was Athrun's turn to be stunned. He turned red in the face.

Cagalli suddenly became mindful of the time. She had been following in his wake when she touched his shoulder gently. "Athrun," she called out to him. "I'm fine now. I think it's time we should go back to the convention."

"Are you sure? I was planning to take you to the lounge. "

"No, you don't have to. But, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome," Athrun said.

As the two of them turned back, they were surprised to see two of Cagalli's thickset bodyguards standing there, very casually.

to be continued...


	3. Issues and Subjects of Concern

Kagaribi's Nook:

You guys really think that? Well, my heartfelt gratitude to you. And I thought people wouldn't be reading something like this because there's too much of the omnicient narrative..you know, the type wherein you delve into the thoughts of the characters all the time and some people might find it too long and boring...but surprisingly, some people did read this.

QUESTION: Is Cagalli a natural? I was thinking that she was a coordinator because I saw her go into SEED mode in the last episode, unless my eyes are deceiving me 00. Can somebody clear this up? So, does that mean that there are different types of coordinators too? Like, ones with even more superior genes than what they already call superior? I'm basing this on the fact that some can go into SEED mode and others don't (or maybe we just don't see them do it), plus Kira being what they call the "ultimate coordinator" (ta-dah!) . In the course of the whole series, we only see Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli go into SEED mode..I might be wrong.

Anyway, enough about this musings...for now.

P.S: Nope, handsome puppy. It would not affect the plot much if Cagalli is a coordinator or not. But, if I'm wrong, I have to correct details then.

Disclaimer: All Gundam SEED characters and their elements belong to their respective owners and I'm just writing this fic out of sudden impulse...my hand just keeps telling me to write, write, write.

-----

Gundam SEED: Afterwards

Chapter 3

Issues and Subjects of Concern

-----

Cagalli embraced her bare shoulders, shivering. Her teeth chattered. The air conditioning was definitely intolerable. Half an hour more and Cagalli predicted that she would frost up. She was really not used to the cold. She had lived in places with temperate climate, after all. Cagalli wished that she had worn something that could have provided her warmth, a long-sleeved shirt perhaps, just like most of the people there.

This nagging cold temperature constantly occupied Cagalli's mind throughout the Peace Convention and some other things as well.

The negotiations and proposals were heard and dealt with in the most favorable manner, usually. It could have been smooth sailing if not for the black-haired, obviously, natural, who was, yet obviously again, opposed to the very idea of "pacifism".

And Cagalli was wrong to think that after cooling off some steam earlier, she would not be bothered by such a maverick person. _You better control your suicidal fantasies. What's a guy like him doing here? I should have gotten my cloak from that bodyguard but he went outside now..._

Speaking of her bodyguards, the memory of her bodyguards following her around and hearing her talks with Athrun....it embarrassed Cagalli a lot. She saw them putting on the least signs of a smile, even though they were trying to seem as emotionless as possible.

Cagalli shivered even more.

"Hang in there, Cagalli," she whispered to herself, as if the words would warm her up.

Cagalli was taken by surprise as someone lightly draped his coat over her shoulders. She jerked her head and saw Athrun's face.

"Thank you," mouthed Cagalli , drawing the coat more tightly around her. And as if there was some magic at work, Cagalli felt warmth pouring into her. Was it because of Athrun's coat or Athrun himself? Either way, she was gratified a lot.

The Peace Convention had gone on long enough already that it was about time that the attention of many wavered. Chairman Dullindal of ZAFT knew that. But he would not let this chance pass just yet. He had to make his plans known.

Within the chatter of people, a strong and definite voice spoke out loud. "Before we conclude this conference, I would like to lay down my final proposal."

During that moment, Chairman Dullindal had the undivided consideration of every person present inside the room. He continued on. "I have long realized that this chapter will never last forever. A sequel to war is not impossible. Who knows when war might break out again? No one knows. There will be a day when we are all sitting here like this at one long table, sharing our ideas and thoughts like comrades. There will be another day when we erect barbed fences and spit venomous words at each other, exchanging life for another life. The peaceful blue sky might change into a dreary gray that may never return to its former color. I will tell you all my ultimate remedy to our difficulty."

Chairman Dullindal paused. Not a person stirred. They were waiting for his next lines. Even the black-haired radical was hushed. Was it out of respect or lack of anything to say?

"What is this ultimate remedy? This universal panacea that will end our problems? I am proposing two things. One, that we coordinators dispose of the technology that gave rise to our kind. I myself am a coordinator. Therefore and naturally, I should not oppose the technology that made us. But, this has only given way to the emulative feelings of man and the envy of most. Two, that all weapons - mobile suits, mobile armors, GUNDAMS, all mechas - should be eradicated and not a trace left. I know that these machineries were made for insurance. But as long as we have them, there will always be animosity. Keeping them would be a poor excuse for mankind that he does not feel safe without them."

"I am saying all this will be for our greater good. If we must revamp this world, it must be a world wherein we offer ourselves with spontaneity. It is my acceptance of truth that most of you agree with my points. This issues are not only our concern but everyone else's as well. Let everyone know it, so that they make take part in reconstructing."

Gilbert Dullindal's speech was met with fervent applause. Cagalli turned to look at Athrun, sharing a smile with him. Somehow, Cagalli's cold condition did not matter to her anymore. She felt Gilbert Dullindal's words feeding her strength and hope. The luminous flame in people's hearts would be kindled.

-----

Sitting for almost five hours straight made Cagalli's back and bottom very sore. She could have emerged in a grouchy mood from the conference hall if not for the inspiring speech the chairman of the ZAFT council made.

Cagalli had planned to rebuke her bodyguards for insubordination. Yet after hearing Gilbert Dullindal, she felt her tolerance level replenished. Then again, seeing Athrun reminded her of those plans. She would do it, she promised herself. Just not now. Maybe if it would happen again.

"The coordinators are in good hands," Cagalli was telling Athrun as they were positioned away from the double doors. The delegates were slowly filing out, making idle talk with each other.

Athrun also felt very much the same. "There has always been a person like Gilbert Dullindal hiding all along. He should have come out earlier than now. He could have stopped the war sooner."

"With his guidance, do you think we can straighten out this warped world?"

Athrun was about to open his mouth to answer when a loud voice shouted out his name.

"Hey, Athrun!"

Athrun and Cagalli stared at the argent-haired man coming towards them.

"You've been doing this since morning, Yzak," remarked Athrun, shaking his head.

"You...t-think...s-so?" Yzak said, at the same time catching his breath.

Cagalli gazed at this person, puzzled. She could not put where she had seen him before.

Athrun noticed the nonplussed look on Cagalli's face and introduced the argent-haired man to her. "Cagalli, this is Yzak Jule. Both of us were in Klueze's squadron."

"Nice to meet you, Yzak." Cagalli was still ransacking her brain, trying hard to piece any bit of recognition, anything.

"So, you're with her," Yzak observed, smirking. Then, he brought his face close to Cagalli's, saying in a low voice, "You made quite a scene there, Miss Prime Minister."

Cagalli flushed a healthy red, not knowing how to counter something like that.

Now, Yzak turned to Athrun. "Didn't know you had a taste for the feisty type," he whispered into his ear teasingly.

Athrun's face suffused with a glow of crimson.

Yzak enjoyed watching the two people disconcerted. From the time that he saw the two of them together, he perceived that Athrun knew the Prime Minister of Orb more than just her name, that there was something going on between them. The only other lady that Athrun associated himself with was Lacus Clyne, and he only spent time with her because of their late fathers' matrimonial arrangements. That lady and Athrun's own mother. Otherwise, Athrun never had any involvement with women entirely.

It was about time that he cut short his fun, but not without one last payback for Athrun's earlier joke. Yzak was feeling quite naughty right then.

"Well I've got to split," he said. Yzak stood beside Athrun, whispering again, this time with a hint of seductiveness and purposely letting Cagalli hear, "But, don't forget. You're still mine."

That did it.

Cagalli snapped her eyes on Yzak, looking gravely at him. Then, she trained her eyes on Athrun, regarding him in a curious manner, as if she was doubting something.

"Yzak!" cried out Athrun. "That's not funny!"

Yzak burst into a fit of laughter. "Sorry, Athrun. I couldn't help it!"

For one whole minute, the three of them stood there. Yzak, laughing maniacally. Athrun, with a helpless expression on his face. Cagalli, thinking whether Yzak was really kidding or not.

After a while, Yzak wiped off the tears with the back of his hand and became serious at last. "Now, I really do have to go."

The argent-haired ZAFT council member caught sight of Cagalli's upset reaction. "It's not true, what I said," he told Cagalli gently.

Cagalli blushed. "I know that!" she responded rather strongly, turning her head away.

Yzak grinned. "You two make a cute couple," he commented. _Oh well, two paybacks wouldn't hurt._

Athrun cheeks reddened and Cagalli even more. Yzak was satisfied with the results and so, left the two to themselves.

When Yzak was already a few feet away from them, he spun around and yelled over the heads of many, "Say hi to the pilot of Strike for me!"

That was the only time that Cagalli understood who Yzak was.

-----

Athrun wondered if Cagalli's bodyguards had a very high remuneration. They were always faithfully trailing behind wherever she went. They even disobeyed her orders not to follow her around. That was when the two of them went out of the conference hall in the middle of the convention. In the end, Athrun concluded that Kisaka was the one who commissioned them and not Cagalli.

Their procession of guide, leader, and bodyguards were some distance away from the entrance hall now. Cagalli had been drowning in her thoughts up until then that Athrun chose to keep quiet and lead the way out for the Orb party.

"Ne, Athrun," Cagalli suddenly said, coming to a stop.

"What?" Athrun found a grim-looking Cagalli with set flame-colored pools in her eyes facing him.

"....never mind," Cagalli mumbled and her feet began to move again. The silent procession restarted then stopped yet another time as Cagalli paused once more.

"What's wrong Cagalli? Is there anything bothering you?" Athrun looked closely at Cagalli's face. She appeared to want to ask him something but could not work up the nerve to do it. Athrun had a vague idea what this was all about.

Athrun heaved a deep sigh. _Here goes..._

"Cagalli," he began leniently and Cagalli quietly listened to him. "Yzak used to be a hotheaded person. He was quick to anger, quick to provoke. He even bore a seething grudge on Kira a year ago. But now, he's made quite a transition. Do you know? He's one of those who are actively participating in mending the torn seam between naturals and coordinators, just like us. And taking on this job, this responsibility, he's learned to stretch his patience and temper. I kind of feel glad myself that he's starting to kid around with people, not for mockery but for fun. There, have I erased your doubts?"

Cagalli's head hung limply as she wrung her hands to and fro. "I'm sorry, Athrun. I just couldn't get it off my mind. It's just that I was thinking that you two might be....lovers...." Cagalli garbled the last word, feeling odd as it rolled off her tongue. Now that she said it out loud, it seemed ridiculous that she was actually thinking about something like that.

Cagalli took a glimpse of Athrun, refined as always. He could have doubled over and guffawed. Instead, he was having a quiet laugh to himself. That only made Cagalli all the more ashamed.

When Athrun was done, or so Cagalli guessed. He closed the distance between them, catching Cagalli's flame orbs with his own jade ones. At that moment, Cagalli's heart pounded so hard that she was lost in her overwhelming sensations. And all Athrun did was to ruffle her aureate hair affectionately. "In my eyes, you never fail to be an interesting person," he said.

That was all he said and did. Nothing else. It was the closest thing to a compliment.

With a glance to the side, Athrun secretly pointed out to Cagalli the parade of buff men waiting behind them and Cagalli understood. As Athrun said to himself before, _sentimentalities would have to wait after_ and additionally, not while others were around.

The two went on walking side by side.

"It was silly of me, wasn't it?" Cagalli asked lightheartedly.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because, I kept the thought lingering in my head, even though I shouldn't be. But then again, these things, these relationships...they weren't impossible. I was even asking myself who was...straight and who was not."

"If Yzak hears you, his pride would be hurt."

Cagalli pouted. "Well, he was the one who started the gears running in this head of mine. What about you? A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Zala."

Athrun put on a strange smile. "I'm used to it."

Cagalli's eyes went as wide as saucers. "And what does that mean?" she demanded to know, but not in an overly bossy manner.

"We're here."

The topic took a sudden end as they reached the lobby. Athrun suddenly realized that he would not see Cagalli again for what might be a long time. He savored the short moment that he spent with the princess of Orb. Meanwhile, Cagalli had almost forgotten that the whole time, she had Athrun's coat covering her bare shoulders. She had only now remembered about it.

"Athrun."

Athrun brought himself out of his abstracted state and paid heed to the figure in front of him. "What is it?"

"Um, thank you for your coat." With both hands, Cagalli lifted off Athrun's black coat and handed it back carefully.

Athrun quietly accepted the coat, wearing it.

_So, is this goodbye?_ Athrun was thinking.

_Should I tell him that we're still going to see each other?_ Cagalli was thinking.

The spacious hall resounded with the movements of people crossing, coming, going, and impatiently waiting; announcements from the loudspeaker filling the air; the steady humming of people making pleasant verbal exchanges....

All the other sounds were there. But in Athrun and Cagalli's world, it was in mute mode - an exemplar of a black and white film with no auditory provision.

Time was frozen. The two stood apart from each other, waiting for some signal, some sign, some hint.

"Are you planning to return to earth now?"

"We'll still see each other."

Athrun and Cagalli said simultaneously.

"Huh?"

They also both chorused.

"Uh, you first," Cagalli verbally nudged Athrun.

"Are you planning to return to earth now?" Athrun repeated his question, testing his words.

"Actually, no. I'll be staying here for a week or so."

Athrun felt very much relieved, but he tried not to show it.

"Why?"

"I can accommodate you in my house," suggested Athrun.

"Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Cagalli saw her bodyguards and was reminded of something else. She turned to Athrun, smiling sheepishly.

"Um, what about them?" Cagalli asked, referring to her ten bodyguards.

And Athrun began to ponder. "Uh, yes. About them..."

to be continued...


	4. The Old and the New

NOTE: Oops. I uploaded chapter 1 as chapter 4. My mistake. Well, this is actually the correct chapter guys. And thanks for pointing it out Lafine. I owe you big. And thanks to Chibi Fyrefly as well, for telling me that Luna was older than Meyrin. I changed that bit of info this time. 

Thank you for all those who reviewed.

-----

Gundam SEED: Afterwards

Chapter 4

The Old and the New

-----

A decapitated MS, its missing head nearby; corpses littering the ground, some even piled up as high a hill; the ground was colored crimson, the brightness of the blood standing out amidst the drab surrounding; rubbles of what previously could have been shelters, or places of commerce, here and there - a battle had taken place. At first there was a cold silence. It was the kind of silence right after the Reaper had just made his visitation. With his billowing black cape, the unrelenting Reaper sweeps across the field. His icy touch numbs the living being, until the faint beating of the heart comes to a stop forever.

Soon, three pairs of heavy mechanical steps resounded. Three GINNs appeared at the bloody scene, stopping short next to a dismembered leg of an MS. The foremost GINN, evidently leader of the recon team, took a step forward.

"We are now at Point 657. Awaiting orders," came a female voice, revealing that the pilot and leader was a woman.

The communication line opened up, the deep voice of a man spoke, "Good. You are to check for any signs of life. If ever the enemy is still active around the area, steer clear of them. Do not sortie lest self-preservation has to be taken into account. Proceed with caution."

"Roger that," conformed the team leader. And to the team members, " Heard that? Let's move out."

The Ginns continued on. Even after trudging on for 50 meters, the scene never changed - a scenery pertaining to Death's Den of Hell. Except for the footsteps of the three MS, the same cold silence ruled the dreadful air.

The Ginns came to a halt again. A few meters from where they stood, what little remained of the stronghold's ramparts was seen. The enclosure of four walls, now reduced to three, was crumbling.

"Ginn Unit 102, your readings?"

"No heat signatures can be detected in the surrounding area. Shall we proceed, Team Leader?"

-----

_C.E. 72, ZAFT Military Academy, A.R.T.S._

::End of Real-time Simulation::

::Achieved 98 of Mission::

::Team Performance - Kirk Harrier, 93.8; Garma Dean, 84.3; Lunamaria Hawke, 99.5::

The 3D-rendered environment disintegrated in the testees' lines of sight, resuming to normal space. The three testees felt the sudden pull from the computer-generated stream and found themselves, through their visors, staring at nothing but a whitewashed room.

A girl with rosy-hued hair and hyacinthine eyes, went towards the testees. She approached the only female in the trio, in particular.

"Luna," she said to the female cadet.

The girl called Luna took a while before she was aware that someone was calling her name. Snapping off the visor, she shook herself awake.

"Oh, Meyrin," murmured Lunamaria, stepping off from the seat. She gazed at the former with the same hyacinthine eyes.

Meyrin grinned at Lunamaria. "Congratulations! You got 99.5!"

"Uhn..." Lunamaria mumbled unlively.

"Oh man!" ejaculated Garma Dean, the cadet next to Lunamaria. "Another 80-something? Why can't I get past 90?!"

"Be-cause, you leap before you look, Garma!" Meyrin answered for him.

Another one of the cadet testees, Kirk Harrier, got off his seat and made his way closer to the small group, telling Garma in a chiding manner, "Precisely. You act before you think. When you go into a real battle, that reckless habit of yours might just land you in the infirmary more than you know."

"Lunamaria, on the other hand, is so unlike you. She carefully decides what to do first. After assessing the situation, she bases her action on the best possible outcome. That's a perfect example of someone who uses her brain," he continued.

"Arggh! What's up with the comparison?! One more time, then!" Garma growled.

Kirk sighed his exasperation. He turned to a woman standing at a distance from them, asking for her assistance. "Instructor Svens?" Garma was getting hard to deal with.

"I cannot grant your request, Cadet Dean."

"Huh?! Why not?!"

"That was not a practice simulation. Your performance in this ARTS is your mark for this month's level of progression."

"WHAT?! But--"

"C'mon, Luna. We better get out of here before Garma becomes rampant again," Meyrin said, tugging on Lunamaria's hand and pulling her towards the exit of the training room.

-----

Meyrin immediately sensed how low-spirited Lunamaria was. She ought to know because the two of them were sisters, though they did not look like it. Both had eyes the color of the crystalline sea. The similarities just as soon ends there. Meyrin kept her peach-colored hair long, while Lunamaria had a boyish cut. She kept her mauve strands a little above her nape.

When it came to personality, the two were not total opposites. Still, there were a lot of differences. Meyrin was the cheery, friendly, and carefree sister, whose impulsiveness was characteristic of her. Contrariwise, Lunamaria was the mature and serious sister. That was to be expected since Lunamaria was the elder sister. Of the two, Lunamaria was the one known to be the consummate perfectionist.

Nevertheless, the two grew up very close siblings who, if not, very seldom bickered or fought over sibling matters. There was not any sibling rivalry between them.

Meyrin was 10 months younger than her sister but they attended school in the same grade. Although it was typical of coordinators to be naturally talented, Luna was a prodigal in her own right. To say the least, she possessed a high mental capability, which made her an outstanding coordinator in class. Meyrin, on the other hand, might not be on par with her younger sister, but made up for it in other ways.

"Luna, are you alright?" a concerned Meyrin asked as they were walking.

Lunamaria was deep in thought, unresponsive to Meyrin's query.

"Luna?"

"Huh?" Lunamaria trained her eyes on Meyrin, the voice of her sister finally reaching her.

"I said, 'Are you alright?'" Meyrin reiterated with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about," Lunamaria replied, making the words tumble out very quickly.

Meyrin squinted her eyes at Lunamaria, dubious. "Oh, rea-lly?"

"Really!"

The two girls walked in silence along the corridor. After a while, Lunamaria suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Ne, Mei. I don't think I'm really cut out for military academy," Lunamaria said quietly.

"Well, this is the first time I heard you say something like that, ever since we entered military academy," remarked Meyrin.

"I'm serious, Meyrin."

"Did something happen?"

"....."

Lunamaria's head drooped. She would not say anything.

_I hesitated! Hesitated to do my duty! Hesitated to kill, even if the reason was valid! _Lunamaria screamed in her head.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Meyrin scrutinized Lunamaria closely. The mauve-haired girl seemed to be on the verge of crying.

_How can I be a soldier if I can't carry out my duty? That man was ruthlessly planning to kill the child. Yet, I had to be humane and hesitate to finish him off! _

"Is this about the ARTS?"

As if awakening from a long dream, Lunamaria was suddenly brought back to reality. She realized she had been caught up far too much in her own world that she forgot about the present. The coordinator rubbed her teary eyes with the back of her palm and raised up her head.

Lunamaria attempted a smile, no matter how feeble it appeared, and said, "Never mind what I said a while ago. Let's just head over to the cafeteria. I'm famished."

Meyrin, though, did not bite the bait. But she was glad that Lunamaria was paying attention to her now. "Good idea," she agreed, going ahead of her sister.

Lunamaria followed Meyrin a little ways behind. Truth was, she was still thinking about earlier. She only did not want Meyrin to worry any more about her.

An instructor passed by them. A perse-haired taciturn cadet, obviously a new face, obediently trailed after the instructor. He was definitely more than meets the eye. Patiently listening to the instructor, the cadet followed without a word.

"Cadets who enroll this time of the year usually have difficulty catching up since it is almost midterms. If you wish to graduate the same time as this batch, you will have to work extra hard," Lunamaria and Meyrin overheard the instructor.

"Now, this corridor leads to the training rooms wherein we have the A.R.T.S. or the Arrayed Real-time Simulation. It is a simulator that runs on what we call the 'creation engine'. The creation engine is a specially designed mechanical brain -- Ah, Cadet Hawke! Just the person I am looking for."

The loquacious instructor halted in mid-chatter and gestured for Lunamaria to come near her. Normally, everyone who called for Cadet Hawke always referred to _the _elder sister. Strangely enough, Meyrin never felt jealous that her sister had all the attention. She was fine with the fact that their superiors did not have to enlist her aid.

Lunamaria warily approached the instructor. Her instructors tended to be demanding on her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I need you to show this young man around the academy, to familiarize him with the facilities and other such things. _She _can help you out."

At this, Meyrin laughed uneasily. This instructor seemed to be holding a grudge on her.

"Cadet Asuka, this is Lunamaria Hawke, one of our top cadets. Cadet Hawke, this is Shinn Asuka," introduced the instructor.

Lunamaria peered up at the newcomer. Hyacinthine orbs clashed against unyielding and at the same time, impassive vermilion orbs. Shinn Asuka seemed to be a person of overwhelming character. And if not for Lunamaria's own unbending will, she would have faltered in the face of this coordinator.

"His room assignment is in the west quarters, Room G-57. I now leave you in her hands."

The instructor left Lunamaria and Meyrin with Shinn.

"Hmph! What a mean instructor! She did not even bother to tell you my name!" Meyrin told Shinn when the instructor was far away. She stuck out her tongue in the direction she went.

Meyrin smiled at Shinn, cocking her head to the side. "I'm Meyrin Hawke and yes, the two of us are sisters. I'm the younger. So far, how do you find this place?"

"Asuka-san, I apologize for my sister's presumptuous behavior--"

"--Luna! I was only--"

"She really has a cheerful disposition that can sometimes be--"

"This place is different from Orb..." Shinn inserted all of a sudden.

"Orb?" echoed Meyrin.

Lunamaria looked fixedly at Shin. "What place are you referring to?"

"PLANT," Shin answered curtly.

"I assume, you're an Orb-born coordinator, am I right?" Lunamaria questioned, still keeping her eyes on his.

Shin returned the gaze just as strongly. "....yes."

Lunamaria was quiet for some time. Then, she finally averted her eyes.

"'If you're from Orb, why did you come to PLANT and join ZAFT?' you want to ask, am I right?" Shinn said.

"I'm fairly sure you do not want to talk about it."

"I don't."

"I know."

"People, let's be off now!" interjected Meyrin, breaking the somber air.

"Ah, yes. Follow me, Asuka-san." Lunamaria began moving forward. Meyrin trotted to her side, leaving Shinn at their back.

There was a mischievous glint in Meyrin's eyes as she leaned close to whisper into her sister's ear. "He's a cutie. Too bad! He seems to have an attitude problem. It looks like you've met your match, Luna."

"What?! I am not like him!" Lunamaria glared daggers at Meyrin.

Ignoring her sister, Meyrin spun around to face Shinn and gave him her wholehearted smile. "Asuka-kun, welcome to the ZAFT Military Academy!"

-----

The stately edifice, whose splendor was starting to fade away with time, stood on a plot of land surrounded by greenery and close to a cliff. From the gates, it took a good 50-meter drive to reach the circular driveway and the very entrance of the mansion. Just a year ago, it was known to be the residence of a powerful politician who held a high office in the ZAFT council. A few years back, it was the home of a happy family, living in content and blithe. But as the years passed, that same family dwindled. What was once known to be an abode that fostered the bonds between wife and husband and between parent and child, over the years, became an empty shell. A thin-layered cocoon that ceased to emit warmth and love. To Athrun, it felt like a stranger's home - callous and unwelcoming.

Athrun was silent for the whole extent of the trip. Thinking about this very same place he was returning to, he drove the car intently without making conversation with Cagalli. The same went for Cagalli as well, who was sitting at the front, right next to Athrun. She occupied herself by looking through the car window and taking in the sights she saw.

Cagalli was surprised to find how PLANT seemed no different from Orb. She saw coordinators sauntering leisurely on the sidewalks. A young coordinator girl was grasping a woman's hand very tightly, pointing to the glass window of what appeared to be a toy store. 'Mommy, I want that!' Cagalli could read the lips of the eager child as she persuaded her mother.

There were buildings erected in absurd architectural designs - triangular, circular, pentagonal even - the same on Orb. Occasionally, they would rush by a park, furnished with benches and complete with gurgling fountains. Cagalli watched a young boy walking a number of dogs, tangled up in the dogs' web of cords that were attached to their collars. Some coordinator youths were playing ball at the park, while others were enjoying themselves by circling around the fountain. Still, there were a few who chose to sit down on the bench. Beyond the highway, on a big screen atop a tall structure, Cagalli viewed the face of a familiar girl with flowing pink tresses singing to an also familiar tune. It was a music video of Lacus Clyne.

Now, as the car picked up its pace and left the hustle-tussle urbanized area, Cagalli was able to behold a wonderful sight. Sparkling and shimmering, the plush-blue sea made itself seen to the Orb princess. Oh, the deep sea! It stretched far and wide, going past the distance the naked eye could see to meet the azure zenith. Fluttering high above were the seabirds flying freely without restraint. Below them were the fish breaking through the shield of cerulean, jumping with joy.

The aureate of Cagalli's eyes shone brightly. "PLANT, even though it it is only a space colony - its living conditions made imitative to earth's - seems to be a place full of life. Coordinators experience just the same thing as the people on earth, don't you think?" Cagalli said giddily, turning to Athrun.

"So you noticed." Athrun glanced at Cagalli, his expression softening.

"So much that I feel like I haven't left Orb at all."

"Was it okay for you to have your bodyguards separate from you?"

"Uh yeah. Kisaka finally approved after I nagged him...."

"...for what seemed like eternity," Athrun finished off.

Cagalli laughed. "Was it that long?"

"Kind of," Athrun answered. Then, "We're almost there."

-----

"Miss Athha, this will be your room."

A man in his mid-50s, with snowy balding hair, and facial hair - eyebrow and beard - as white as fleece, Renardo was the Zala household's staunch steward, who was asked to lead Cagalli to her room. Renardo obliged as any faithful household staff would do. Renardo brought the young woman to her room, all the while wondering who his young master's guest was. Athrun Zala never brought any guest, let alone a female, into the house. Furthermore, no one had been living in the house for a very long time now. Yet, all that time, the household staff kept the mansion livable, since they still mysteriously received their wages on a regular basis. The young Zala had only returned home these past few months. And he was not a hard one to please. He was not at all, a spoiled rich man's son.

And now, the old majordomo's curiosity could not help but be aroused.

Renardo recalled to mind a certain famous singer and daughter of a well-known council member, who was engaged to Athrun through an arranged marriage. He felt a bit sad when he heard that Athrun's father canceled his son's engagement to Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus. Even after the war, Athrun did not seem to consider reconciling his marriage ties with Miss Clyne. Could it have been because of this lady? When did he meet her then?

Master Zala introduced her as Miss Cagalli Yuula Athha. The young lady seemed to have come from a distinguished family as well, though she lacked the grace of movement of most daughters of such wealthy people. She was awkward - but not gauche - as if she was not accustomed to wearing the sort of dress she was clad in right then.

Renardo had a few speculations in mind. He conjectured that Miss Athha might be one of the naturals his master met while he was on earth. That much, he guessed. 

_Oh well, it's not my place to question the young master's affairs, as long as he is happy. _Renardo told himself as he was about to go out of the room.

"Um, Mister Renardo. I have a bit of a problem," the voice of the woman cut through Renardo's thoughts. He found her still lingering by the doorway.

"Yes, Miss Athha?"

"I seemed to have forgotten to bring a change of clothes with me. I was not really intending to stay in Athrun's home. Well, I really do feel uncomfortable in this gown...." Cagalli trailed off, jerky and embarrassed in spite of herself.

Oh, Renardo knew this sort of trouble. To put the lady at ease, he smiled at her kindly. His eyes crinkling up, Renardo approached the embarrassed Cagalli. "I understand what you mean to say, Miss Athha."

Renardo spryly moved over to the wardrobe, gesturing to it. "Over here, Miss Athha."

With uncertain steps, Cagalli went to the wardrobe. She looked at Renardo, seeking his approval.

"Go ahead, Miss Athha," insisted Renardo.

Cagalli opened both panels. Inside, there were a number of clothes hanging on a rack. The young lady ran through them, discovering that all were women's clothing.

"I suggest you wear this." Renardo reached out and lifted a hanger from the rack. He handed it over to Cagalli, who just stared dumfounded.

She held up the hanger and saw the dress Renardo gave her - a lilac summer dress. "Are you sure I can wear this?" Cagalli asked. "I could just wear a shirt and pants--" The last statement came out before Cagalli could stop herself.

Renardo chuckled. "Yes, yes. You can."

The old man paid his respects and turned to leave. At the door jamb, he said smilingly, "If you're worrying about that, I'm sure that dress will suit you just fine."

Cagalli felt confused. She did not know whether he said she can wear the summer dress or the shirt and pants. And what did he think Cagalli was worrying about?

Outside, Renardo was satisfied that he had done his duty well. Miss Athha was an intriguing person. Yes, the steward was not wrong in giving her _that_ room.

-----

_ZAFT Military Academy, Cafeteria_

Lunamaria took almost an hour just touring the new cadet around the whole academy. Shinn would follow wherever she lead him to and not say a thing or ask a question. It was really unpleasant for Lunamaria. She felt relieved that Meyrin was with her. Her sister was always there to lighten up the mood. Her friendliness did not offend Shinn. It only kept him from being too much of a serious fellow.

The mauve-haired coordinator tried hard to fathom him. Shinn was not uncooperative. Whenever his involvement was needed, he would give it. Other than that, he was an indifferent person. Unsociable was the perfect term.

After showing the way to the boy's dormitory, Lunamaria and Meyrin parted with Shinn. Nothing more than a cursory 'thank you' was uttered. He just went his way.

Lunamaria was still dwelling on this while she and Meyrin were at the cafeteria. Having gotten their share from the cafeteria lady, the sisters went to find seats inside the crowded cafeteria.

"Oh look, sis. It's Asuka-kun," said Meyrin, gazing at a lone figure sitting at a table near where Lunamaria and Meyrin stood.

"Right," Lunamaria assented unenthusiastically. She knew where this was going.

"Let's go to him."

_Oh brother. _Lunamaria expected Meyrin to say those words, having no choice but to get dragged off by Meyrin.

"Hi Shinn!" chirped Meyrin.

Shinn briefly looked up from his plate. Something told Lunamaria that he did not want to be disturbed from eating his meal. Perhaps it was the dour expression on his face. "Hi," he grunted monosyllabically and turned his attention back to his food.

Meyrin frowned. "Well, he certainly isn't an amiable guy," she whispered to Lunamaria.

To Meyrin's bewilderment, Lunamaria abruptly slid into the metal bench opposite Shinn, setting down her food tray.

"There's no other vacant seat," Lunamaria explained matter-of-factly.

Meyrin eyed Shinn. He seemed to be nonchalant about it. So, shrugging off propriety, Meyrin followed suit.

Unofficially, Lunamaria and Meyrin made friends with Shinn, with neither his consent nor his protest.

to be continued...

Hehe. I just had to write the first and last part. I thought to myself how these people ever actually met and I came up with these. I'm not sure what these characters are really like. I just wrote what I think they would be like. Reactions, guys?

Yah, nothing much happened. People just walking, doing nothing else. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting, really. I have something in mind already on how to make the story go forward. But, of course. I need the reader's support. So, feedback will be highly appreciated. Please review. Be it good or bad.

Notes:

ZAFT Military Academy - for lack of a term, I just called it that way

- A.R.T.S. - Arrayed Real-Time Simulation

a simulator used for training candidates in the ZAFT military school. Artificial surroundings are generated by what is called the "creation engine". In each run, there are time allocations given. Random events may happen in the duration of the time allotted. The person is tested to see how he will be able to cope with the situation. Events range from recon missions, field battles, or human survival stages. The situation are made to be so realistic that some coordinators who have tried it have been known to suffer mental damage.

I just made this up. There is no such thing as ARTS in Gundam SEED. I think I'm getting the acronymia, if you get my meaning.

Anyway, I'm not sure how things work in a military school, but I just tried it out the way I thought people would formally address each other, how cadets carry themselves in front of their superiors...that sort of thing.


	5. Contemplations

I just finished watching Destiny 1-6. I had to, before I wanted to continue on with this fic. So, sorry for the long wait. Now that I've seen a bit of Destiny, I don't know how to rectify the details in the past chapters. Those details are 1.) Athrun being in PLANT. - Well, actually, I don't really plan on letting him stay there for long. I just wanted him to be there for a while. 2.) Gilbert knowing right now who Athrun is.- This fic is supposed to happen a year before Destiny, meaning Gilbert hasn't met Athrun in the two-year lapse that the Clyne Faction defected from ZAFT. 3.) Yzak's OOCness. - I've seen episode 5 and 6, and from what I see, Yzak's attitude pretty much hasn't changed. When he and Athrun reunited, he burst out just like the time Athrun came back in SEED's Episode 31 (or was it 32?).

Aside from those things, all's well with the fic. Well, here I go.

WARNING: Some elements I'm going to use might be spoilers.

-----

Gundam SEED: Afterwards

Chapter 5

Contemplations

-----

_C.E. 72, Earth, Marshall Island_

The serenity of the lulling sea does not fail to put anyone at ease. It gave an illusion that all was right with the world. Here, by the seaside, people forget their troubles. They put their worries in their pockets and wear happy thoughts. For everyday that passes in that calm and peaceful world, one's sense of reality is repressed. It was like a dream that was hard to wake up from.

Right now, a lady with peach tresses was enjoying this surreal yet lifelike moment. She stood by the seashore, an endless quietude seemingly enveloping her entire being. The young lady had her eyes the whole time, as if that moment would vanish if she opened them. All she did was listen to the sounds of nature: the coming and going of the water, the call of the seagulls...

From afar, a brown-haired young man slunk behind the figure standing so peacefully in nature's abode. His steps were stifled but the lady knew he was there. Still, she continued to commune with the natural elements.

Kira came to stand beside Lacus and took her hand gently. Unsurprised, Lacus smiled tenderly with the action. She dropped down on the sand, Kira following suit.

"So, this is peace, huh?" Kira said, looking at the horizon.

Lacus leaned on Kira's shoulder. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"If only it would last long."

Lacus mumbled an incoherent reply and snuggled even closer to Kira.

"Lacus?"

"Yes, Kira?"

"Don't you regret living like this with me?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked up at Kira with fond blue eyes. "Didn't I tell you that I can live with you like this for all eternity?" she simply answered.

The two shared a kindred smile that might have meant nothing to others but already meant a thousand words to them.

It was almost six months since Lacus came with Kira to earth. There were no words of affection exchanged about what they felt for each other. They were not needed. Lacus and Kira were contented to live with Reverend Malchio and the war orphans. All that time, they just stayed there, helping the blind man with the children. From any other person's point of view, that life may be dull. But, no matter how ordinary it seemed, even though it was the same old daily living everyday, Lacus and Kira did not tire of it.

Many coordinators on PLANT would have wondered why Lacus, a pop idol of great beauty, would choose to live her life this way. But Lacus knew herself best, and in her heart, this was what she wished for the most -- that was to stay together with the people she loved, Kira especially.

Most people did not openly know the whole truth about the Clyne Faction and its defection from ZAFT. They could not possibly imagine how Lacus Clyne was moving on with her life and understand why has been so.

"Will you sing for me, Lacus?" Kira whispered into Lacus' sea of hair.

For a while, Kira vividly heard the rush of the tide coming into the shore and the cry of the seagulls answering to each other. They were soon dominated by a soothing melodious voice. The pleasant sounds of nature lent their strength to the weak and untainted. Lacus' voice gave them hope and courage.

_"Shizuka na kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no..._

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne_

_  
hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratteiru koto wo itsumo negatteta_

_ima tookutemo mata aeru yo ne..."_

"Wow! Lacus-oneesan has such a beautiful voice!" a high-pitched voice suddenly erupted, ruining the moment of the couple.

Lacus broke off from Kira and the two turned their heads to catch two children, a boy of nine and a girl of seven, grinning at the couple with impish expressions on their faces.

Kira hoisted himself up, giving Lacus a boost as well.

"Sarah! Kenjiro! How long have you two been there?" Kira looked suspiciously at the imps. And from the tone of his voice, he seemed to be a tad angry and reproachful.

"Well, you two were all lovey-dovey and stuff that we didn't want to cut in right away!" Sarah said, still smiling.

"Yeah, and Lacus-oneesan was so heavenly! Kira-oniichan, it's not fair that you listen to Lacus-oneesan all by yourself!""

"Ara ara. It's not nice to sneak up on people minding their private business," Lacus reproved in her mild manner, returning the smile, which definitely stopped the children from overstepping their boundary. The teasing remarks were dropped right away. They deemed to deliver the message they were supposed to relay.

Sarah elbowed Kenjiro, hissing to him, "You tell them what Auntie Calida said to us!"

"Auntie Calida was looking for you, Lacus-oneesan! She wants you to help out in preparing dinner."

Lacus put a hand to her cheek, as that of a distressed person. "Oh dear, I forgot about that. Thank you very much for reminding me, Kenjiro-kun, Sarah-chan."

"No, no. You don't have to thank us--"

"--It was our pleasure, Lacus-oneesan!"

Lacus giggled. "How obliging. Don't you think so, Kira?"

"Well, they may be the most mischievous of the bunch but they do what they're told to do and what they're told _ not_ to do," Kira commented, punctuating the word 'not'.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kira-oniichan," Sarah said, playing innocent. "Did we ever do anything we were not supposed to do?"

Kenjiro shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

"You rascals...," was all Kira could say, unable to make a comeback.

"C'mon, kids. You two can lend me a hand in the kitchen, " Lacus told the little ones. Then, turning to Kira with a smile, she planted a kiss on his right cheek before going off towards the direction of the house.

Kira saw the pink-haired coordinator and the children disappear into the distance, after which, he turned his gaze back to the crystalline sea. The sun was about to set; a blanket of orange and gold spread over the entire sky. Kira basked himself in the warmth and comfort of the mellow shades of the sky.

-----

"Why does everyone want me to wear dresses...?" grumbled Cagalli, complaining to her golden-haired self in the full-length cheval glass inside the room. She studied herself, up and down. She looked so much like a...lady, there was no mistake.

Cagalli examined all the other articles of clothing in the wardrobe. Sadly, the taste of the previous owner of these dresses differed a lot from hers. The teenager had no choice but to put up with the dress.

_Hmm, the fabric is thin and soft. I wonder who owns this?_

Cagalli studied herself in the mirror for a little longer, trying hard to discern the ladylike princess from the tomboyish teenager. Wherever the tomboyish teenager was to be found, it certainly was not there right now. In the end, Cagalli gave up thinking any further about it.

The girl's eyes fell on the door and she felt a sudden interest in exploring the Zala mansion.

"I hope Athrun wouldn't mind," Cagalli told herself as she left the room.

-----

As far as Cagalli could tell, there were far too many rooms to count and too many corridors that lead to even more rooms. The mansion was too big for a single person to occupy and easy to get lost in, as well. Cagalli herself, she hated to admit, was lost. Big wonder that the majordomo did not provide her with a map or that the Zalas did not think of putting up a directory for wandering guests.

Amidst her confusion, Cagalli found herself inside a room that seemed to be a nursery. There were a few boy's toys arranged neatly on the second and third level of a shelf, and storybooks on the first level. At one corner, there was a small bed without a coverlet. A low cabinet with knobs for handles stood at another corner.

"This must be......Athrun's room," Cagalli murmured, pausing in the middle of the room. The place was barely furnished with anything else. It felt cold and unfit for a child, who could only suffocate in staying in such a place. Hugging herself, Cagalli stood motionless there.

"So, here you are," spoke a voice behind Cagalli.

Cagalli started. She snapped out of her reverie and spun around.

"Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed, looking like a thief caught in the act of stealing something.

Athrun smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Cagalli shook away her unsettling feelings and walked towards Athrun. "I was inquisitive?"

"Is that the best answer you could come up with?"

"I was lost, okay? Your house is so enormous that when I wandered along a few hallways, I couldn't find my way back anymore. You should have a cartographer make a layout of this place. I know that I shouldn't poke my nose into places I'm not supposed to enter, but it was too tempting and..."

Athrun's responded with a hearty laugh, which made Cagalli stop rambling to glare hard at him.

"You should have waited for me in your room and I could have showed you around," Athrun said, after his good laugh. "I didn't know you were such a cat."

"I'm sorry!" Cagalli abruptly blurted out.

"It's alright. You're free to roam around anywhere you like. But I doubt if you'll remember where your room was after--"

Out of the blue, Cagalli embraced Athrun tightly.

"C-Cagalli?!" Athrun stared at the mass of copper hair.

"No, I'm not apologizing for that. I meant I was sorry for coming into this room. I was thinking that you didn't want to remember the memories you had here when you were a child; that you wouldn't want people to--"

"It's alright. I've forgotten about that, the moment I entered this room and saw you."

Cagalli let go of Athrun. She had nothing else to say, nothing else to do but avert her eyes and blush strongly.

"Want to go outside for some fresh air?" Athrun suggested, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Outside the garden. Come on!" Athrun grasped the hand of the teenager, leading her out of the room. Cagalli had no other option but to get dragged off.

Athrun lead Cagalli through the hallways and down the stairs, knowing his way very well. He did not stop until they went through a French door and came outside unto the patio. Here, Athrun dropped Cagalli's hand.

Cagalli stepped forward and stretched her arms. "It _is_ nice to be outside," she remarked, an enlightened spirit growing in her.

"It also looks nice on you," Athrun said all of a sudden.

Cagalli cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"My mother's dress."

Cagalli instantly felt self-conscious. "Oh! This dress? Mister Renardo handed it for me to wear. I didn't know it was your mother's. Wait! Does that mean your majordomo gave me your mother's room?!"

"That's right."

"Is that okay with you? I mean, that room must be important to you and this dress too..." Cagalli trailed off, a sheepish expression on her face.

"I don't mind at all." And to show it, Athrun smiled that same smile that he always seemed to reserve exclusively for Cagalli.

The French doors swung open. Renardo, the majordomo, appeared pushing a cart.

"Tea, Master Zala?"

-----

"I'm not really a model for sophistication, but I think this is the way a teacup should be held," Cagalli said, demonstrating by lifting her teacup with only her thumb & forefinger and letting the rest of her fingers stick up. Then, she pretended to sip without slurping.

"Those are just one of the stupid things those finishing school instructors taught me....but I never follow them." Cagalli shrugged and drank her tea for real.

Athrun chuckled, amused at Cagalli's sense of humor, which he did not really discover until recently.

"They call me princess and treat me as one. And since I _am_ a princess, my father forced me to learn about etiquette: what to do and what not to do. I suppose some things were useful, but I hated it a lot. I didn't want to be dictated on what I should be doing. What about you, Athrun?"

"I used to be like that with my father. When he wanted me to enter the ZAFT military academy, I obeyed him without a word. After seeing Kira on the opposing side, I began to think. In the end, I had to make a judgment between following his orders or going against him. And since father saw things in a different light from me, I went against him. If my mother was still alive, I'm sure she would have supported my decision. She could have persuaded my father to stop his madness. The war could have ended without that much casualty, without all those lives being snuffed out."

Cagalli got up from her seat and came behind Athrun.

"--Cagalli?--"

From behind, the leader of ORB stooped low and threw her arms around the blue-haired coordinator. Athrun found himself gazing up at flame-colored orbs full of sympathy.

"Tell me more about your mother," Cagalli said.

Touching Cagalli's hand, Athrun tried to remember things about Lenore Zala.

"During my parent's first few years of marriage, they were very close. But, since father became more and more engrossed with politics, mother just sort of drifted apart from him. She and my father lived on separate PLANTs. Still, they were not divorced. I was born on Junius-7. The time of my early childhood days, I spent happy days with my mom. Lenore Zala was, as far as I can remember, a caring and loving mother. If only father didn't let her go, he would have had a caring and loving wife as well by his side. Mother let me go to a lunar prep school. That was where I met Kira. As the years passed, I saw very little of my father. Occasionally, mom would send me to the PLANT he was on. I would stay in this mansion for a month or two. Other times, he would visit us, yet that was only for propriety. Then, war broke out......you know the rest..."

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli forgot how she had her arms around Athrun. Releasing him, she shuffled back to her seat, face flushed. "S-Sorry..."

And in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, the young lady took a long sip of her tea, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

Athrun squinted at Cagalli, a corner of his mouth lifting up. "If I'm not mistaken, you must have fallen asleep in the middle of my story and in such a position. I'm in shock."

Cagalli replaced the teacup on the saucer, said, "No, I wasn't," as pointedly as she could, and popped a biscuit into her mouth.

Athrun watched her silently as she finished the biscuit.

"What?" Cagalli asked, noticing him.

"You have a few bread crumbs on your cheek," noted Athrun, pointing to his own cheek.

But before Cagalli could react, Athrun had already leaned across the table and whisked the bread crumbs himself.

"Th-thank you." Cagalli shivered a little from the electrifying touch. _Haumea, I still don't know how to act in front of him. _

On the island, in ORB, in outer space, now here...Cagalli did not know at all. One second, she was being perky and assertive. Then, another second, Cagalli felt at a loss.

Athrun went on with his business as if nothing had happened. Cagalli was not sure whether to be grateful or not. Right now, she was so muddled with her feelings.

_How can I understand you?_ Cagalli yearned to ask him as she quietly studied the person across her.

"Cagalli? Is something the matter?" Athrun looked quizzically at her, his teacup in mid-air.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that you might have made a better girl than me if ever you were born as one," Cagalli said, smiling. She sprang up from her seat.

"Huh?" Athrun was nonplussed. This was certainly the first time someone ever made such a statement to him.

Cagalli began to pace back and forth slowly.

"Forget about it. That was just my weird brain thinking silly thoughts."

Athrun felt curious. He wanted to pursue the topic more.

"Is that what you're always thinking of whenever you look at me?"

Cagalli stopped pacing. "O-Of course not!"

Face glowing bright crimson, Cagalli turned away from him. She dared not reveal the true reason. How could she tell him that watching him made her feel greatly at ease; that it was one of the things that made her like him so much? So, she stirred away from the topic by saying, "Hmm, the Junius Treaty. Didn't the Earth Alliance and PLANT have an agreement just like that before the war?"

Athrun didn't fall for it. But he decided to cut the lady some slack anyway.

"Not really. This treaty does state the ban of using Neutron-Jammer Cancellers and Mirage Colloids. But it also sets a quota restraint on the size of mobile suit forces."

Cagalli heaved herself up on the balustrade enclosing the area they were in. "And that treaty is going to be signed in the next few days?"

"Yes, just as ZAFT and the Earth Alliance agreed in the Peace Conference."

"Why did they have to invite the neutral nations like ORB?"

"I guess they want ORB and the other neutral countries to be witnesses."

Cagalli was thoughtful as she digested this. Then, in a serious tone, "Athrun. I want your honest opinion."

Athrun nodded. "Go ahead."

"Do you think this treaty will work out?"

Athrun was silent for a while. Finally, he said, "I think it will, on fair and equal grounds. But--" Now, he had to stop there. It was his own opinion. But he did not want Cagalli to worry about it. Still, he had to be honest. The way Cagalli stared at her, her flame-colored eyes said it all -- that she was intent on knowing what he was thinking.

"--It also won't last long." Athrun succumbed to the willful flame-colored eyes.

Cagalli somehow knew he would say that.

-----

_Earth, Marshall Island_

Though it was a remote island miles away from civilization, the inhabitants of Marshall Island were living happily and harmoniously. When Reverend Malchio first came to live there in his fairly large house, he took in his charge children who had lost their parents in the war. Now, as time passed, the numbers grew. Lacus, Kira, and Kira's mother came to live there and helped rear the young ones. Even if, at first, the children felt like they were in a stranger's home -- unfamiliar with the new faces and the surroundings. But soon, they would come to embrace their new family and home. Especially, now that there was such a big sister as Lacus to take care of them, who would not be able to resist the charms of the pink-haired princess?

Like all the other days, Lacus was busy in the kitchen with Kira's mother. Outside, the children, being booted out of the kitchen, with Kira somewhere in the fray, were having fun chasing the mechanical Haro. Inside, in the spacious and homey living room, Reverend Malchio was reposing on a recliner, watching the news.

"Just this morning, a convergence meeting was held in Aprillus One, the administrative capital of the PLANTS. Delegates from the Earth Alliance and neutral countries were warmly welcomed by the PLANT's newly-seated Chairman of the Supreme Council, Gilbert Dullindal. As we can see from the footage, PLANT and the Earth Alliance have come to favorable terms in the Peace Conference. In light of the meeting, the Junius Treaty has been agreed upon, to be signed by representatives of PLANT and Earth Alliance two days from now. The conditions of the treaty are yet to be revealed," blared the t.v.

"Malchio-sama, dinner's ready," came Lacus' voice from the doorway. Untying her apron, Lacus approached the blind man. "Is that the Peace Conference Cagalli-san went to?" she asked, attention falling on the t.v. screen.

"Yes," replied Reverend Malchio. "A treaty was mentioned, the Junius Treaty. The Earth Alliance and PLANT have come upon an agreement by means of this treaty. But it will be signed two days from now."

"That's good. Kira will be very glad to hear that, I'm sure."

"So will many."

"Speaking of Kira, I better call him and the kids. Malchio-sama, why don't you go on ahead? Kira! Kids! Dinnertime!"

-----

_Somewhere in space, aboard a ship_

"Nibel Cain reporting, sir."

"Well, well, my representative. How fares the peace talk?"

"More like trash talk. Dullindal is a pacifist as sickening as Clyne."

"The idealistic type huh?"

"Those coordinators are getting good at making Utopian visions. They're trying to extend the olive branch of peace, asking to share our pure and blue earth with them. But those damn freaks won't get what they want."

"Let them dream all they want. This illusion won't be lasting long."

"I agree...Lord Jibril."

to be continued...

-

The last part was kinda done sloppily cause I was in a hurry. I might revise it later. By the way I write, I hate super-mush. So sorry if the interactions are not romantic enough. Anyway, I'm starting to run out of ideas on what to do for the next few chapters. Need help... Please review. Also, I'm planning to write another fic that's an alternate scenario of what might have happened after SEED's last episode.

Notes:

Marshall Island - is the place where Reverend Malchio and the orphans stay.

Calida - is the name of Kira's mother. I put her in because I saw her in Destiny. I assumed that Kira had already reconciled with his parents. Isn't that nice?

Aprillus One - it's the PLANT where the Supreme Council hold their meetings in SEED.

Junius Treaty - there really is such a thing in Destiny.


	6. Intervals

xxravenwingxx - Thank you for reviewing both my SEED fics. I guess you're right about trying to write my own story. Well, I'm loosely basing my fic off the sequel now. Reading your review made me think that I should not feel my story somewhat restrained...

SJ - It's not really a cliffhanger, but kinda like a cliffhanger...hehe

hebei-hikaru - Asucaga is so interesting, ne? I find it easier to write about them than other characters.

hitomi-san - I have a problem writing mushy scene. I don't know when I might get to having them kiss. Maybe soon...perhaps in this chapter? You'll just have to wait and see.

RVD - I love your reviews. It's like a story in itself. Anyway, thanks for reviewing both SEED fics.

transmobilesuit - Yeah. It's taken me ages to type the next chapter. I had to get over my laziness.

Without further ado, here's chapter 6...Oh yeah, Happy Holidays!

-----

Gundam SEED : Afterwards

Chapter 6

Intervals

-----

In the region just above the earth's atmosphere, a vessel bearing the insignia of the Earth Alliance could be found. Aboard this ship stood the Atlantic Federation's representative -- a young man with raven hair and hazel eyes. To better identify him, he is Nibel Cain, a trusted subordinate of Lord Djibril -- the successor of the late Murata Azrael, previous leader of the radical group, Blue Cosmos.

Inside a private quarter, Cain conversed with the new radical leader via a computer screen.

"Nibel Cain, reporting."

The face of the pewter-haired Lord Djibril with his black cat came up on the screen, his purple lips pleased. "Well, well, my representative. You're looking quite well. How did you fare in the peace talk?"

"More like trash talk. Dullindal is a pacifist even more sickening than Clyne."

"The idealistic fool, huh?"

"The princess of ORB was also there and she _is_ as rough as they say."

"That's why it'll take us some time before we can succeed with our plans. The jewel will just have to be polished and we'll have to wait quite a bit before we see satisfactory results." Djibril began stroking his black cat from end to end, of which the master was repaid with an affectionate purr from his pet.

"Lord Djibril, the coordinators have proposed a treaty."

"The Junius Treaty, right? So I've heard."

"Those coordinators are getting good at making Utopian visions. They're trying to extend the olive branch, asking to share our pure and blue earth with them. But there's no room for them in this world. Those damn freaks won't get what they want!"

"Let them dream all they want. This illusion, as it is, is just an illusion and illusions don't last long."

"I agree, Lord Djibril," said Cain, smiling malevolently.

-----

To them, she was a deviant, a witch, a bane, a person to be frightened off. The first time she stepped into the classroom -- the teacher, scrawling her name on the blackboard and she, a blonde girl with fuchsia eyes, standing still with a blasé and impassive look -- the judgment had already been passed on her. Stigmatized, as a social pariah whose category was: unwanted, dispensable, not worth it. She was easily seen as unfit for a friend, an acquaintance even.

The teacher was the conventional type. She talked in an annoyingly sweet tone and had an overly happy smile that showed too much teeth on her face. She introduced the young girl in front.

"Class, this is Stellar Loussier. Starting from today, she will be joining our class. Stellar, why don't you tell them more about yourself?"

Stellar stared indifferently at the teacher, then at the whole class. Students, boys and girls, were buzzing to each other -- exchanging mixed reactions about their new classmate. But, as if Stellar's penetrating stare held some power of its own, people shut their mouths.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Stellar. I just moved here three days ago, with my parents and two brothers. I hope we'll be good friends."

The words came out monotonously, executed without much emotion. The insipid occupants of the classroom took a while to sink in the newly-received input. They ogled rudely at the small figure before them. Finally, they seemed to have caught on and, in one voice, greeted Stellar the customary way.

"Welcome to our class, Stellar."

Stellar was assigned her seat. She obediently shuffled to her place.

To her, they were despicable. Already, she loathed the dull-witted oafs and it was only her first day in school. The second day would be more intolerable.

People feared her. She was not even a coordinator, yet they feared her. In school, the boys bullied her and called her names. The girls shunned her company. They left her alone. Stellar could not care less, because, she had her two brothers with her.

Stellar was close to her brothers, who were years older than her. Whenever they caught the boys from Stellar's class ganging up on her, they always defended their little sister. They were always protective, caring, understanding...

Sooner or later, the shield that which she found in her brothers had to be used for something else. Her brothers joined the army, to serve their country in the war. Vulnerable, Stellar had no shield to safeguard her. She felt lost, unable to find her sanctum. She was staggering in pitch-black darkness, an abyss of despair, unable to find the door that lead her to her sanctum.

The young Stellar's mental stability was shattered completely when news of her brothers' deaths reached their home.

When Stellar came home from school and accidentally heard her parents talking about it in the dining room, Stellar dropped her bag. Her parents turned at the sound of the loud thump, astounded. Crying out in anguish, Stellar ran up to her room.

Stellar walked blindingly into her room. She slumped on the carpeted floor, dropping into fetal position.

"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!"

Again and again, Stellar screamed, holding her head in her hands.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

"Stellar! Stellar! Snap out of it!" yelled a voice, as two hands vigorously shook the shoulder of the female. Another hand brought down on Stellar's right cheek with a loud slapping sound.

Stellar gasped, eyes snapping open.

"Sting...Au...el..." Stellar murmured weakly, slowly coming to her senses and distinguishing the lime-green pushed-up hair and the silver crop of hair filling her view. "Where...am...I?"

"You're in the experimental lab, Stellar," explained Auel. "Don't you remember?"

Stellar moaned. A splitting headache suddenly overcame her. She put a hand to her forehead, her hand brushing against a nylon cord attached to the side of her temple. The blond looked down at her other hand. Several cords were attached to it as well. She also realized that she had been lying down.

"Are you alright?" Sting helped Stellar sit up.

"I'm fine," grunted Stellar.

Neo Lorrnoke, a long-haired blond man covering the upper half of his face in a sort of helmet-mask, stood a little further away. He walked closely to the three. "It seems that you are not responding well enough to your block word," he stated.

"She's still new to it," said Sting, turning to the masked man.

"Yeah. It did take us a while too," Auel added.

Neo clapped his hands, which were gloved. "Well. For now, we will have to do the exercises without Stellar--"

"No!" Stellar interjected strongly. Putting her feet down on the floor, she managed to stand up on wobbly knees. Auel and Sting eyed her, astonished.

"I refuse to be excluded from the training!" argued Stellar firmly, fists clenched. Her knees gave way, but Sting was there to catch her just in time. Even then, Stellar unfalteringly kept her eyes straight ahead at Neo.

Neo scrutinized the irascible teenager for a while. Who knew what thoughts he were entertaining in his head. He obviously did not want to tell what those ideas were, whatever they may be, as the corners of Neo's mouth turned up. "Very well," he acquiesced at last.

The masked commander turned to leave the room. Sting made the first move to follow. Stellar and Auel did too.

Trailing behind, Stellar found herself asking Auel in an irate tone, and with a menacing glance, "By the way, where you the one who slapped me, Auel?"

Her right cheek was still very red. The pinch of pain reminded Stellar.

-----

"Are you sure you don't need me to send you to the space port?"

"No, thank you." Cagalli smiled shyly, jerking her head in the direction of two imposing men in all-black attire.

Athrun and Cagalli stood in the foyer of the Zala Mansion. It was the end of the one-week visitation - a period that had been short yet unforgettable for Athrun, at least that was what Renardo thought as he watched his master bid his guest farewell. Miss Athha had made the house very lively during her stay. She always caused, either by her unassuming actions or her artless words, Athrun to laugh and smile a lot more times than the old man had ever seen. Renardo did not know what to make of the change in his master's attitude. He was glad, though.

"It was fun while it lasted. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for generously accommodating me in your magnificent abode, Mister Zala," Cagalli said, curtsying with a refinement that she herself never thought she was capable of. And apparently, Athrun was also thinking the same, by his reaction. This was certainly unlike Cagalli. He played along anyway.

"No. It was my pleasure, milady." Playing the role of the dashing prince, Athrun bowed gentleman-style and kissed the hand of the princess.

The two stared at one another for some time until they broke out laughing, a while later.

"Cagalli, you should wear dresses more," Athrun remarked, having squeezed out that last ounce of laughter.

Cagalli examined herself from top to bottom. "Dresses like this?"

She was dressed in a lavender-tinged number, with long and big-mouthed filmy sleeves and a sash that rounded Cagalli's thin waist. The garment was another one that belonged to Athrun's mother. At first, Cagalli was highly reluctant to wear any skirts at all. But since the only clothing fit for a lady were Athrun's mother's, Cagalli resigned herself to wearing them. Unexpectedly, she came to like Lenore's dresses. They were not loud or overdecorated. They were comfortable, loose enough, and most of all, very simple. Cagalli decided that if she had to resort to wearing skirts and the like, it had to be easy to move in -- just that.

Though it was not her way, Cagalli tried twirling round in a circle, skirt flying all over, and came to a halt in front of Athrun. The ORB princess put her hands together behind her back, saying, "I guess I should,......not!"

"I knew it." Athrun laughed at the very Cagalli-like answer.

"Miss Cagalli," called out Renardo from the background.

Athrun and Cagalli both diverted their attention to the silent bystander who had gone unnoticed. Renardo approached the yellow-haired teen, gripping a leather-bound book in his wizened hands.

"This is what you were asking about yesterday. It is yours if Master Zala has no objections to my giving it." Renardo said, delivering the object in Cagalli's hands.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked, looking down at the book. It was considerably heavy and a bit dusty.

Recognition immediately hit Athrun, his eyes going big. "_That _thing?!"

"It _is_ fitting to give Miss Cagalli _that_ as a parting gift, don't you think so Master Zala?" Not having waited for the blue-haired coordinator's consent, the majordomo walked away smiling knowingly.

Dumbfounded, Cagalli stared at the faithful servant's back, then at the book. She flipped the pages, coming to understand what it was. "A photo album?"

"My photo album, to be exact," Athrun mumbled, an embarrassed expression on his face.

Cagalli laughed quietly as she scanned the album, delightfully taking in a charming dose of an Athrun she never got to know. The young lady burst out uncontrollably when she saw a particular picture of baby Athrun effortfully crawling in diapers.

His face crimson, Athrun could tell what Cagalli was so entertained with. "My mother liked taking pictures of me. She left one album here for dad to keep."

"No doubt, this is the best parting gift I could ever receive. Can I really have it, just as Mister Renardo said?" Clutching the album close to her chest, Cagalli gazed at Athrun with pleading eyes.

"Y-yes, you can." The Zala hopelessly could not resist those eyes, the color of the sunset. He tried hard to pull away from its magnet, yet, as always, it ended up urging him into total submission.

Cagalli smiled, clutching the precious object even more tightly. "I don't know how to repay you. Will this do?" And without warning, Cagalli leaned over on the tip of her toes and seized the lips of the coordinator with a soft kiss. Athrun almost fell back at the sudden and bold behavior. Finally, he held Cagalli's arms, reciprocating his feelings.

But, enchantments have to be broken. The two slowly drew away from each other. It was time for the princess to rouse from her nocturnal fantasies, time to leave behind the majestic palace.

"See you again," Cagalli said to Athrun as she stepped out into broad daylight. Her bodyguards were outside waiting to bear her away in a car. They all had their backs turned. Cagalli cleared her throat. The impressive black towers mechanically spun around, acting as if nothing had happened. One of the possés opened the door of the car for their princess.

"You can tell Kisaka whatever you want, guys," Cagalli cheerfully told her protectors, which caught them off-guard, before ducking into the compartment. Athrun heard the blunt statement and tried to suppress a gurgled laugh.

One bodyguard took the driver's seat, the other the passenger seat beside him. The car was revved up; the engine, running; the car, beginning to move forward.

"Bye," mouthed Cagalli, waving to Athrun through the glass. Athrun waved back.

" 'See you again,' huh? I wonder when that would be..." A whimsical Athrun mused to himself.

-----

_C.E. 73 - 10.2, 21 months later, PLANT - Armory One_

Armory One -- mainly one of the military bases of the PLANTs. It held weapons research and development facilities of which their activities were the utmost secret. In a few days, Armory One was to be the venue for the opening ceremony of the ship Minerva's maiden voyage: a special day to behold, since it was the first in a long run that ZAFT has launched a new spacecraft.

Although Armory One was a PLANT for militaristic purposes, there were several business sectors available. There was even one very near to the space port. This is the shopping district in particular, having a people-friendly environment and appearing just like any normal metropolitan area. People who make in-between stops on Armory One always come to buy their needs close at hand in this district. It was also where grunts were ordered to go to for errands, almost all the time.

"We're only doing this because Talia-san asked us, even though it's not official. But you act like this is an official date, even though it is _also_ not official," said Shinn Asuka, scowling at his partner, the other errand boy...girl, rather.

"Oh, come on. We rarely have the opportunity for some change of environment. Why spoil my enjoyment?" Lunamaria Hawke chirped with amazing energy. "Oh, there's the shop!" She dashed down the side street, going way ahead of Shinn.

"Luna, wait up!" Shinn sprinted to catch up with the fast rose-haired coordinator.

Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka were two of the ZAFT pilots who were newly commissioned under the equally new Minerva. The two had graduated from the ZAFT Military Academy at the same time, so they were fairly familiar with each other. But they had only worked under Talia Gladys, the commissioned captain of Minerva, for a few months. In that time, Talia Gladys could be evaluated as a strict yet lenient officer, who balanced formality and informality. One of those informalities, was the habit of making her junior crew members run errands for her, lots of them. Unfortunately, Shinn and Luna were the number one favorites/victims who were abused. Lunamaria always accepted the task enthusiastically. But for Shinn, a lot more convincing was needed.

The two coordinators made the necessary purchases and exited the shop.

"Shinn, what is _that_?" Lunamaria asked, giving much importance to the word "that".

Shinn gave her a puzzling look. "What?"

"Your choice of apparel. I said, what is _that_?"

"My casual clothes, the type I usually wear when I go out. Is there anything wrong about it?"

"Oh, nothing. You look like a street punk. Very stylish," Lunamaria replied flatly. Shinn really did portray a misfit, in his overly long, sleeveless cream-colored sweater and leggings.

Shinn arched an eyebrow at Lunamaria. "You disapprove of my taste?"

"Oh, _no_. I won't even begin to tell you how much I want to popularize your _trendy_ fashion." Luna said with much sarcasm. A little afterwards, she heaved a sigh and critically shook her head. "You are incorrigible, Shinn Asuka. I give up utterly."

"Thank you for being so understanding, _mom_."

"I prefer big sister," Luna retorted.

Shinn smirked. "Now, we're even."

A year ago, he had been very cold to Lunamaria. It was those situations that they were constantly put together into that eventually cracked the ORB-born coordinator's shell. The relationship just grew from there. Lunamaria looked out for Shinn almost as if she were an elder sister, since she _was_ older than him by a year. She never pushed him to tell her about the pink mobile phone he always had with him. It only came naturally to Shinn when he was able to put more faith in the female. He opened up, relating to her about his past -- how he lost his parents and sister in an attack on ORB, how the celphone was his only memento of his sister, Mayu, and why he resolved to join ZAFT. Lunamaria was sympathetic and tactful enough not to ask him more than what he wanted to say.

"Hey, isn't that Athrun Zala?" Shinn noted to Lunamaria.

Lunamaria's eyes traveled here and there. "Where? Where?"

"There." Shinn pointed out an azure-haired guy leisurely sauntering side by side with a lady.

"You're right! Who's that girl with him?"

Shinn shrugged. "His girlfriend, perhaps. Who knows?"

"That's ridiculous. He's engaged to Lacus Clyne, that famous pop idol I told you about. But, I've also heard some rumors that they're not engaged anymore. I'm not sure if it's true, though."

"You are a gossipmonger when it comes to stuff about Athrun Zala, haven't you noticed?" Shinn punctuated the statement. "I don't really know things in PLANT, but thanks to you, I think I'm much more updated than I care to be."

Shinn and Lunamaria were oblivious of it, but they were unconsciously following after the young Zala and his female companion. Lunamaria began a passionate discussion about the history of Athrun Zala, which Shinn was prepared for, having been made to listen to it many times unwillingly. "They say he was a serious type of fellow who graduated from the ZAFT Military Academy with the highest marks of his batch. When he was transferred to the special forces, he directly took orders from his father, Patrick Zala. And I believe it wasn't just because Athrun was his son. He had the skills to prove it. At the battle of Jachin Doue, he was the one who stopped GENESIS from firing on its target--"

"Luna, you have given me enough proof that you worship him from head to feet," Shinn cut off suddenly, hearing enough of the exploits of the so-called extraordinary person.

"What?! I do not!"

"It's official. Lunamaria Hawke is a rabid fangirl of Athrun Zala."

"Well, as much as I admire him, I don't worship him _that_ way. What makes you think I do that?"

Shinn gave no answer. Lunamaria could figure the answer herself, he was thinking. They had already lost sight of the subject of their conversation. The two were still debating as they turned round a corner...

...and Shinn collided into a blond girl who came out of nowhere. The brown paper bag Shinn was grasping flew out of his hand. The coordinator reflexively arrested the girl's movement, holding her in a difficult place.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Shinn inquired in a concerned voice.

Reactions were slow. The girl glanced sideward at Shinn, disoriented. Then, blue eyes turned savage. Pulling violently away from Shinn's hold, the girl quickly stormed off. Taken aback, Shinn watched the figure with jaw hanging slightly open.

"You were holding her awkwardly," Lunamaria said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Shinn stared down at his hands. He turned red as he realized he _was_ holding the girl awkwardly. But he really did not mean to do it.

"To be felt up by her breasts, I wonder why the girl _did not_ smack you some in the face."

"It was an accident!" helplessly denied Shinn.

Lunamaria squinted her eyes at Shinn, skeptical. "Hmm...Is it?" She turned her nose up and started walking away from Shinn.

"Luna, I'm telling you the truth! It was totally an accident!" The boy scooped up the paper bag from the ground, running after the seemingly angry/jealous Lunamaria.

-----

Stellar Loussier was an enigma, unpredictable and moody. Sometimes, she acted like a ditzy airhead without a care in the world. But, when need arose, her personality would change entirely. A different personality. A different Stellar.

She, Auel Neider, and Sting Oakley were inside a warehouse on Armory One. They had a mission to be done, an operation that must be carried out successfully. And operation starts now...

to be continued...

-

Yeah. Of course you know what happens right? But, who knows. I might write my own version of the sequel, or do something strange...

Not exciting enough? Lacks romance? Needs more detail? Wrong ideas? Bad grammar? Any interesting/crazy ideas for the plotline or any character you want to appear in the next chapter? I need feedback. Good or bad.

Lol. When I was saving this file, I almost typed the filename as 'Afterwars'. I found it ironic, considering this story _is_ afterwards and after war. Then the after war part reminded me of Star Wars. Cagalli is Princess Leia. Kira is Luke Skywalker. Athrun is Han Solo.

The first part was the last scene from Chapter 5, revamped. I did say that I would rewrite that sloppily done scene.

Notes:

Djibril (yes, the spelling's right) has a black cat and wears (ugh) purple lipstick. Stellar has two brothers that died in the war. Also, Meyrin has an inferiority complex and Lunamaria is the more energetic and friendly type. I made a mistake with how I portrayed them in Chapter 4. Luna acts like a mother figure to Shinn and gets on his case when it comes to this guy's dress code. I read this from somewhere. It gave me an idea in this chapter. Also, I had to make those things up about Armory One and Talia Gladys.


End file.
